


Savior

by imiyu



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smash Mansion, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, WHY DID I SPEND SO MUCH TIME ON THIS, but he feels better at the end, lucas is just crying the whole time save him, ness realizes hes bisexual: the fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imiyu/pseuds/imiyu
Summary: Lucas has a bad day, and Ness is worried.





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to feel about this one but i hope you enjoy. i love nesscas, its a wholesome ship and it deserves more content!!

It was a bright day for the fighters at Smash.

But not for a certain blonde-haired boy.

There he was, cooped up inside of his room at the Smash Mansion. It was quite obvious Lucas hadn't gotten out of bed since he woke up this morning, with his hair messy and his blanket sprawled over him, still in his pajamas. The room was dim and quiet, the only light being the sun seeping out of his window and onto his bed, warmth washing over him. It was peaceful, but it wasn't enough.

It was days like these that Lucas could not stand to leave his room. No matter how much he wanted to see his best friends Ness, Toon Link, and Villager, no matter how much he was up for a Smash match. All that was on his mind was the dull, aching feeling in his chest, a feeling that he recognized often. It was bittersweet, remembering a warm, gentle smile that he would never see again.

He missed his mom. 

He missed his brother Claus.

And all he could do was cry.

He was ashamed of himself. He pushed through all of these hardships, all of these terrible, painful memories, and yet he was still the naive, timid crybaby he was years ago, even before Claus and his mom died. And he knew that wasn't gonna change. He just wished he could shut all of these thoughts out, he didn't want to think about his mom anymore, he didn't want to think about Claus anymore. He wanted to be normal.

But his mind could not stop racing. He was sobbing, his tears staining the fabric of his pillow.

With all that was on his mind, though, he still knew he couldn't stay like this all day. He knew it was probably going to leave him feeling bitter and sick. It wasn't going to be easy for Lucas to pull himself out of this episode, but he figured it was about time for him to get up anywa-

Knock Knock!

Lucas's heart stopped. Out of all times someone could have knocked at his door, it had to be now. He was definitely not the type for confrontation, and he definitely didn't know how to explain himself. He quickly wiped away his tears with his pajama top, hesitating for a moment, trying to get his emotions together and seem at least presentable enough for someone to not know he was crying. 

Before he could act, though, he heard a familiar voice in his head, contacting him through PSI.

"Lucas, its me, Ness. I'm worried about you. Could you open the door?"

Suddenly, Lucas's panic faded away. Ness was the boy he was closest to, the boy that was there for him when he needed someone the most. He would understand him more than anyone else in the Smash Mansion would. Although Ness never had to go through the cruel and heartbreaking tragedies that Lucas did, at least they could relate to each other. Both of the psychic boys had to be faced with Porky's torment, Ness's once friend who had turned cold-hearted and purely evil. It was still shocking for Lucas to think that he and Ness became connected, and these events became connected, all because of Smash. He was so glad that he met Ness, he was almost a savior to Lucas. His headstrong, brave, and fun attitude...

It reminded Lucas of Claus.

"Luke? you there?"

Suddenly, Lucas became aware of his surroundings once more. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he got distracted. He jumped out of bed and hurried to open his door, where he saw a raven-haired boy staring back at him.

"Hey! There you are!" Ness responded. "What have you been doing in here all day?" He looked back at the blonde with an expression of concern. 

"Hey, Ness... I've just been having a bad day... I didn't feel up to getting out of bed this morning." Lucas responded quietly, still trying to contain himself.

"You know you can tell me anything." Ness"s reassuring voice calmed him. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

With that, Lucas opened the door for Ness and let him into his room. The capped boy sat on the floor, looking up at Lucas and signaling for him to join.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" He looked at Lucas with that concerned expression once more. Lucas almost denied, thinking he should rather keep his issues to himself, but seeing the look on Ness's face told him he should just do it, maybe then he could feel better.

"I miss my mom a whole lot. I miss my brother too." Lucas began. "I miss getting in fights with my brother and having my mom hold me afterwards and tell me its going to be okay. I miss when me and Claus would go by the river and play with my dog Boney. I miss waking up in the morning and eating the omelettes my mom would make. I just miss seeing them so much... I don't know what to do." He looked down, with tears in his eyes once more. 

"Lucas..." Ness began. At first, he was unsure of what to say. It hurt him to see Lucas in so much pain. He thought about what he should do, what he would want someone to say when he was sad. 

Ness sat up on his knees, inched closer to Lucas, and finally brought him into a hug. Lucas was surprised for a moment, but brought his arms up to hug the capped boy back. 

"Lucas, it's going to be okay. I'm here." The raven-haired boy said, repeating what his mother said to him long ago, on days he was crying just as much as Lucas.

"Thank you, Ness..." Lucas responded, hugging him tighter, not wanting to let go. In this moment, everything felt so much slower. Lucas felt so much more relieved, although he still had that familiar pang in his heart, at least he had someone who cared.

They hugged for a bit longer, and eventually, Ness let go and looked Lucas into his baby blue eyes. He felt his face suddenly go red. When did Lucas get so cute? His soft, blonde hair and freckles never stood out this much to Ness. He just embraced this boy, and yet he only started feeling flustered now.

...Does he like Lucas?

...Does that mean he likes boys? What about Paula? Would Lucas... like him back?

"Ness?" Lucas questioned. 

"Oh! Are you feeling any better Lucas?" Ness replied.

"Yeah I am, a lot better." Lucas said, sniffling and looking away, but with a smile on his face. He was surprised all it took was a hug from Ness.

"That's great! Don't worry about today. We can hang out together!" Ness smiled back, standing up and taking Lucas's hand, pulling him up as well.

 

 

That night, before Ness went to sleep, he saw a familiar face. A boy with ginger hair that looked just like Lucas, holding the hand of a woman with light brown hair and a warm smile.


End file.
